


A Thorny Rose and a Burnt Snowflake

by TheEclipsedScriptures



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bandit AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEclipsedScriptures/pseuds/TheEclipsedScriptures
Summary: Ruby Rose has been kidnapped as a child and raised to be a bandit of a dangerous tribe, but you wouldn't think she is one. WHile the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company has been kicked from her home due to the chaos of the dangerous WhiteFang. What happens when these two meet?





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fanfic. So please, don't criticize too much, but a comment would be nice. Also, if you see any grammar errors, please let me know

The night was as quiet as any other small town that would be under the cloak of light shining from the shattered moon. This is especially true in the forest driven part of the island that was untouched by man, save for the little two-story cottage in the middle of the woods, away from any nearby towns. This is indeed of course the Rose/Xiao Long house hold on the island of patch. Many would think that living in the forest alone without any neighbors or help from any civilization would be a crazy man or woman’s choice. They are right, but this household was built and guarded by two great huntsmen of Vale. Even knowing that fact, not many dangers or Grimm are ever encountered here. Just the occasional Grimm migrations and stragglers of previous hunts that roam and lay low on the outskirts of the towns.

Unfortunately, even on the quietest of islands or the most peaceful of forest, trouble and misfortune can always stir; even in your own home. Especially with a certain red-eyed raven eyeing this exact house in their view.

The moon was up high in the sky, being an indicator as the time for sleep. Although, a little long-haired blonde child could not sleep at this time, as her mind is plagued with the same questions she has had on her mind for years. Yang could do nothing but stare up at the moon through the bedroom that she and her sister shared, asking herself ‘why her mother had left her and her dad’. Her father keeps trying to ease her mind of these terrible thoughts of her blaming herself for being the main reason her mom had left immediately after she was born. Not a night or day goes by where she doesn’t asks herself these same questions over and over again like a broken record, always ending with the same questions and answers; neither of them ever changing. Taiyang had however given his eldest daughter a good method to forgetting these thoughts: to keep looking forward; to forget about those who are not here, and to remember and be there for who is here now. The power of that thought finally started to get through to Yang as she turned around in her bed and stared at her little sister’s crib, a smile coming back to her face.

She quietly gets up and gently walks over to the crib and looks inside, to see her baby sister asleep and well, thinking about how her future may go. How she’ll grow up, how they’ll be together through their childish years, going through school together. She gently strokes her sisters face and hair, while promising to herself that she’ll always be there for Ruby, no matter what; in order to prevent her precious sister from being alone and sad like her last four years.

In the middle of her promise though, a strange sound, like a tearing noise, came from behind Yang. Turning around, she is met with a tall figure stepping out of the weird red portal and into their bedroom, a moment later, the portal closed. The stranger turned their head and scanned the dark moonlit room, taking in the details of the room. That is until the sound of wood creaking caught their attention and snapped their head towards the noise and see child running at them and screaming. Although, the stranger overlooked the child and looked towards the crib in the farthest corner of the room.

“There she is.”

 

* * *

 

 

A loud crash erupted in the middle of the night, causing the man of the house to awaken with a jolt. He quickly identified the crashing noise as a vase. He looked around the room to see if he knocked the vase on his side table, only to see it perfectly fine. Seeing how that wasn’t it, he assumed it was a local cat or wild animal knocking down one of the flower vases outside. “Great, I have to replant that in the morning” he noted to himself and shook it off. But a second crash emanated through the halls a few mere seconds later, except this time, it was accompanied by a scream that he recognized as his eldest daughter’s, “Yang”. Jolting out of bed, he quickly rushed to through his bedroom door and down the hall to his girl's room and attempted to open their door, only to reveal that it was locked. So, he backed up and charged at the door, busting it off its hinges and breaking it open. The scene he saw was different than him finding his daughters crying from the dark or shadows. The scene he ran into was a masked figure in the middle of their room, not only that, but the figure was holding Ruby in their arm and pinning Yang to the floor with their foot. This infuriated him, he was now starting to go from worried to angry for this intruder breaking into his house and scaring his kids, but also because they were hurting Yang and holding Ruby.

 

"GET AWAY FROM THE DAUGHTERS!" he exclaimed in anger as he ran towards the intruder. The intruder took notice of this action and took their foot off of Yang and kicked her hard and right into Taiyang, before he could even get close to them, with enough force to knock him backwards and hit the floor, but Tai managed to catch Yang. He made sure to check if Yang was alright, to notice that she was unconscious. As he did though, the intruder pulled out a long sword from a sheath on their side and cut the air, opening a crimson colored hole in the same spot. This made Taiyang’s mind click and finally take a good look at the intruder, their figure, hair, mask, eyes and especially that sword. He knew only one person who had a katana like that, and that semblance.

"Raven" He said in shock.

The assailant turned their head and looked at him but turned back and walked into the opening; with Ruby. In a muffled voice, she stated her reasons for returning to her ex-husband in a menacing and ruthless tone "I came here to retrieve Yang. But she had already become a lost cause because of that stupid ‘bonds’ and ‘feelings’ crap you two have taught her. But…” she looked at the sleeping infant in her arm “This one still hasn’t been taught that useless nonsense, I will make her a great warrior of the Branwen tribe.” She had all but had all but said with an evil chuckle in her voice as she continued to leave the scene.

 

Realizing that she wasn’t stopping, Tai got up as fast as his muscles could and ran to catch Raven before she could get away, shouting his worries all along the way “No, NO, **NO** , I won't let you take her, YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL." Tai yelled and reached out...only to grab at thin air as it closed and a thing paper just swayed its way on its path to the wooden floor of the huntsman’s house.

Noticing the note, he quickly reads it, learning it to be a warning about what had happen. Finishing it, all he could do was stand there and reach out his hand, hoping it would be stopping her in place, making sure she couldn’t escape. He knew the truth though, he had been too slow and let one of his precious daughters get taken. He could feel the soul crushing regret and his blood was burning. He remembered everything she just said and hated her for what she did, all he could do was scream "RAVEN". Only to look towards Yang, and cry, knowing the harsh and painful truth. He had lost one of his daughters.

"How am I going to explain this to Summer." He said with pained sorrow in his voice as his muscles relaxed, the note in his hand continuing its trip to the ground and landing this time.

_“Don’t come after her Tai, or you will never hear her voice or see her face again."_

 

* * *

 

A portal opened in an unknown camp far far away from where it's other entrance was made. The tall and long-haired woman known as Raven Branwen stepped through the exit the portal granted. In the moments of the portal closing behind her. Looking Forward, she had arrived at her tent that was in the middle of the camp. She took the stolen infant inside and imagined all the dangerous things this new member of her tribe could do when she grew up into a fighter.

* * *

 

Several years have passed since Raven 'visited' the Rose/Xiao Long house hold. At first, she had been upset as her original target was useless to her. Although, in the end, she had been proud of her decision to take the youngest child, for the child named Ruby Rose could quickly pick up and adapt to any skills she was shown around the camp. She learned how to fight, repair, scavenge and many other skills over the last couple of years. Although in all of this great gift, there is only one thing that Raven had never liked about the young prodigy, she somehow found the will to always be able to have a happy-go-lucky attitude. This was a curse on her, as it only served to remind her everyday of where she had kidnapped her, and especially to remind her of who her mother was.

Said girl was currently thirteen and has been staying in her personal tent that Raven had made for her near her own tent. It wasn’t as tattered or had any noticeable wear and tear damage on it. She was finishing placing and welding on the last piece of a metal plate with several other similar plates in an intricate and very complex design to create and finish her specially designed weapon. A short moment after she was done placing and welding it, she heard a bunch of murmuring outside her tent, meaning only one thing, "Raven's back" she said out loud. Quickly putting her tools and equipment away and covering her secret project in a tarp, she ran out of her makeshift home as fast as she could and ran out to the front gate. She really could thank her newly discovered semblance for being able to quickly dash out and around everyone.

"Watch it brat" An older bandit shouted as she passed him, nearly knocking him over.

She just ignored him and kept dashing through the camp (who all knew to be careful when she came by) until she got a clear view of the gates completely opened. She knew to expect her mentor and camp leader to return from any outside business and hunts, but what she didn't expect was to see Leader Raven holding an unconscious girl in her arms. The white-haired girl’s clothes were all singed, and she had several traces of blood decorating and dripping down her dress and body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current life of Weiss Schnee in Atlas.

The cold was as harsh and windy as any casual and modern winter day in Atlas. Sharing the attitude and mood of the weather, the people and the business conducted in the cold and high-class kingdom of Atlas were cruel and had many dark business practices happening under the classy facade of the kingdom’s outward appearance. Although today, the true acts of a harsh and strict teachings take place in probably the most corrupted building that’s best and well known throughout not just Atlas, but the whole world. The once peaceful and bright future that was taken over and turned into the dark business it is now due to the new management take over. The Schnee Dust Company’s office building, also home to said family’s name.

_*Slap*_

The painful and harsh sound of the hit resounded throughout the halls of the manor from the office of the current owner of the SDC.

The owner of the man who had thrown the slap stood from his desk and started to berate his daughter whom he had just struck. "I don't give a damn about what you want! You WILL marry him and I will not here another word about it." The CEO, Jacque Schnee, exclaimed to his daughter; who had been rubbing her cheek where the slap left a mark.

The daughter of this monster of a man, the current heiress of the company, the young woman who he had just told was to be married off, or better known as Weiss Schnee, was currently rising from the floor after the slap and started to get into a more balanced and defensive posture. Once she did, the heiress stated in an annoyed voice "But I don't..." her remark sadly was stopped shortly after she had just started to talk.

"I have spoken and you will do as I say!" Her father's voice boomed and aimed at her.

The thirteen-year-old white-haired girl was startled by the outburst, but quickly regained her previous posture and once again stood up to this man called her father and shouted with all her might, strength, and anger. "I don’t want to be married off, I do not want to do what you tell me to do, I do not want to be here, I don't want to be the heiress to the company, but specifically, I do not want to be an heir to you." She argued back and finished expressing her thoughts to her father, only to be met with another slap, but this one was more forceful than the last one.

"I shall not have a disrespectful child to be the heir to my company!" He yelled and walked across the room, passed his daughter to the door, and locked the door to ensure no one could help the ‘adolescent” child.

The moment seemed as if it lasted a long time as Weiss could only watch in terror as her father twisted the lock. Hearing the clicking of the lock caused a rare emotion to show up on the heiress' face, fear.

* * *

 

Hours have passed since the heiress to the company was called to the CEO’s office and locked inside for said CEO to straighten out his daughter’s 'attitude'. The result being a badly bruised up Weiss walking back to her room, well limping was the correct term. The trip to her room was a painful one sadly, as she passed many maids and butlers, knowing none of them would help, for they knew what would happen if they helped her after how she ended up the way she did. The signs were obvious, especially from the visible bruises on the young girl’s arms, and especially the ones on her legs, as if someone had been stepping on them repeatedly.

With all the trouble and no help, she successfully arrived at her room and entered it, closing the door behind her. With that goal accomplished she leaned on the door to get relieve some of the pain she had but wouldn’t show. When some of the pain subsided, she pushed off the door and stumbled to her bed. When she arrived, she let go of the strain on her muscles and fell face-down onto her bed and let out her frustration and tears out. Cursing her tortured life in captivity and grooming to be less than nothing of perfect. Although, the young heiress didn’t want any of this, she didn’t want to be something to show off as a puppet of her family or a future trophy wife. All she has ever wanted in her life was to be free of her shackles, wanting to not be called an abomination for liking cute girls, to be who she was born to be.

 

* * *

 

 

The platinum blonde girl cried herself to sleep that night only a few moments later, escaping to the only place she could ever get close to calling free. Her palace and wonderland where whatever she wanted would be all hers. A place untouched by her prison called life.

She dreamt of being out in a forest, fighting with Myrtenaster. Not out of need to prove herself to anyone or anything, but just for the feel of freedom she got from fighting, for her passion of fencing against deadly opponents. Being able to make her own decisions and live her own life, with no control or puppeteering from her family, especially her father.

The freedom and fresh feeling of the fake sun hitting her face and her combat outfit, which consisted of a combat skirt and a white long-sleeved jacket with wide cuffs at the end. The feeling of freedom was a great dream come to true to her, but what really made her smile in her wonderland, was the beautiful girl that had shown up in her dreams some odd years ago that she got to share this great experience with. The thoughts of her family and the memories of her father’s beatings had never been able to become her nightmares. On the times they do though, a great force was there to defend her from those monsters in her mind. This force took the image of a woman, or young girl to be a better description, and protected Weiss from the terrors of her real life when they would manifest. Weiss could not make out any of the features of her savior, but she had loved the warm and caring embrace it brought to her when she was in need of aid. After the first couple of encounters, Weiss can made this force and woman her wife in the last couple of years. The times her wife would stop her family from assaulting her, she’d approach and cuddle Weiss in her arms. When the young Schnee would cry or wouldn’t, her wife would always whisper ‘I love you’ and kiss her passionately on her lips for as long as Weiss wanted to. Weiss could never make out her fantasy lover’s face or features, nor did she care. She just wanted to always be near that caring embrace and presence she had always wanted and dreamed would be there for her.

Thinking upon her memories of her dreamland, the heiress had just finished killing swarm of grimm that surrounded her and her wife’s dream house near a forest. While she sheathed Myrtenaster and turned around to head back in, she saw her wife standing on the porch with that beautiful and attracting grin she always loved dreaming about. She quickened her pace with her semblance and was met at her arrival with a sweet and passionate kiss from her lover. They broke apart, allowing Weiss to admire the flowers that hung above both of them and how it only increased the beauty of her wife. She leaned in for another kiss…until she heard an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really hurt me writing this. I really do not like hurting Weiss or Ruby, but this was the best way to build up my story. I love Weiss and Ruby, please don't hate me for hurting Weiss.  
> P.S. sorry for the long wait, I am a terrible procrastinator.


End file.
